Mason Hewitt
( ) |name=Mason Hewitt |sex=Male |species= |dob=8 |mob=1 |yob=2000 |facs=None |birthplace=Beacon Hills, CA |height=5'7" |weight=115 lbs. |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |skin=Brown |actor= Khylin Rhambo }}Overview= Mason is wealthy, openly gay and Liam's best friend since childhood. Intelligent, Fashionable, Charismatic, and Loyal; Mason is always there to support his friends in whatever way he can. Personality Mason is a charismatic guy laid back guy. He tends to go with the flow even if that flow suddenly means that Vampires and werewolves are real and his best friend is one. Most importantly though is loyalty, once he considers you a friend he'd do literally anything to help you. |-| Sheet= SKILLS ACADEMICS Competent Mason is a honor student in high school, who is on track to go to an Ivy League college when he graduates. ATHLETICS Novice While Mason isn't a member of and sports team, he does stay in shape and often is found in the gym. The fact its a way to check out hot guys is just a awesome perk. CHARISMA Competent Mason is a pretty charming dude, and is decently skilled at making friends and using his charm to get him and his friends through things. From sneaking into bars, and talking his way back stage at concerts to helping friends reconcile their differences, or mediating arguments, mason can typically use his charm to get himself and his friends through some pretty delicate situations. DIPLOMACY Novice When charm isn't a viable tool Masons is still a pretty diplomatic guy and is always learnign and improving himself. He doesn't have claws or martial training to get him through things so he uses his eloquence instead. FASHION Competent Mason always dresses stylishly, he may not follow the current trends but he picks what fits him and works it, from name brands to vintage looks, he's skilled at using wardrobe and accessories to turn heads. LORE Novice Mason Is VERY new to the whole supernatural thing, but one doesn't grow up as an intelligent kid in Beacon Hills without at least suspecting a few things, recent events had made him delve into the supernatural a bit as a hobby, though he still isn't sure how much if anything he knows is real. RESEARCH Competent Mason is good an finding things, whether it is information on where to get the perfect vintage jacket to finish an outfit, an obscure anime, information for school, or supernatural lore, he's skilled at finding out what he needs to. POWERS ADVANTAGES WEALTHY Both of Mason's Mom's are extremely sucessful business women. 'Mom' is a a lawyer, and "Mama" is an image consultant, who has clients from politicians to celebrities. In short Mason already has a trust set up in his name, and has been told his job is to keep his grades up and stay out of trouble. As long as that's the case his parents tend to let things slide and leave him to his own devices. WEAKNESSES SIMPLY HUMAN Mason is purely human, without any real advantages. Many might see him as a weak link and a good way to get to his friends. |-| Background= Mason was born to two loving mom's. Well yes he had a father too, but the young doctor who preformed that task had been friends with both mom's since they were in high school and other than being Mason's godfather he had little to do with raising Mason. Beacon hills might seem like an odd place for two professionals to raise a son, but its exactly what they wanted a small sleepy town in California close enough to the large cities to visit of course shop. Mason met Liam when they were both still in Diapers, and it was Mason's Mom's who introduce Liam's mom and stepdad. The two were thick as thieves growing up, and were as close as brothers. Then with no explanation in 2014 Mason's parents suddenly decided to move to a small city call Forks in Washington. Mason took in in stride though ti was the first time his parents had ever done anything so sudden, and without explanation. So Mason finished out his 8th grade year in Washington and is about to start High School. |-| Logs= Category:Character Category:Teen Wolf